Warhammer 40k: The Rise of The Blood Wreathed
by Jalix
Summary: Some time before the Horus Heresy, a man named Jalix Avarias was inducted into the Adeptus Astartes legion XII. The World Eaters, and continues on his path. Although, the fates love to toy with everybody.


**WH40k: Rise of the Blood-Wreathed [Warning; this story contains content that may be Sickening or Mentally disturbing, read on only if you are able to deal with the following]**

"Cleansed with Blood, wreathed with anger, polished with hate. We are those that are forsaken by the lapdogs of the False Emperor, the corpse god. Who rewards unfervoring murder with damning silence. While we take skulls for a god who rewards us with varying gifts, of which we are all grateful. We are The Blood Wreathed, it is time, we offer no mercy for those that oppose us, and till that day comes where we all shall fall, we will feast upon the suffering we cause till then". ~ Jaliximorph Ar'Dragao, Daemon Prince of the Blood Wreathed, Chant of Preparation.

Chapter 1: Doubt and Remembrance  
>If there was pain in the galaxy, Im sure I'd only glimpsed the threshold of torment, as the roots of the Imperium were based around the genocide of all that were not us or supposed heretics, it fell upon me to endlessly execute the xenos and heretics that threw their screaming bodies at me until I was battered to the floor by the weight of the dead, countless years of experience yet no possible end to it all other than death, blood, and destruction.<br>I stand my ground, readying myself for another battering, claiming blood for the glorious Emperor of mankind, the sovereign of our people, my guiding light, so... Why do I doubt him?  
>The whispers of doubt penetrate my astartes mind, making me ever more paranoid about the Emperors true intentions, until I finally lose my hold upon my feet, I feel myself falling endlessly down a chasm of doubt, the lies I believe in, ever changing my perceptions of this dystopian reality we all inhabit, though I remember my time as a frail human, I try not to.<p>

I came from a planet called Phyraxxus Prima, a world I used to call home, its splendor could only be described with the following three words, one mean place, gangs would stalk its towns at night, and at day, the murders would get into full swing and noticablility, there was no art or cleanliness of the kills they made, it was like staring into some sick tapestry of complete chaos that had been made by a blind and one armed human, in other words, not pretty at all, the fear they caused among the populace was beyond funny, to the point where I was the one who crossed the wrong people, that is the kind of fear they give you, like an old man staring into the eventual demise of a small child in the way of a rampaging monster.  
>The main gang leader, whos name I cannot remember, was what little could be described as a Wreck of a Human, Cuts and Grazes littered his body, making him seem to be a blatant Embodiment of the murders he Stages, his body was a sick tapestry, no resemblance to a human as I knew it to be. <p>

He talked of honour and strength, yet his actions reflected none of that, such is the nature of the gangs on Phyraxxus, they talk tough, yet have nothing to show for it, other than petty murder, no direct show ups or fights with the others, just cold hearted and pointless death dealing.  
>I was face to face with the man, he had asked to see me alone, so if a fight broke out, the only one who left would be the witness of what happened.<br>He had asked me of my opinion of the actions he comitted, I gave my honest opinions, which obviously angered him, so he proceeded to lecture me on the ways of honour, by picking up a chainsword, and charging at me with it.  
>I could hear it, What resembled an angry horde of Squigs screaming at the top of their lungs, only edged with the malicious hint of metal and hate.<br>As he ran, I Saw an Opportunity and Took it, I Extended my Leg, and Thrust it Directly into the Mans stomach, he toppeled over, and lost grip of the chainsword, it clattered to the ground like a discarded pile of Metal Plates.  
>I Took hold of the machine of hatred and brought it down onto the man, the cry intensifying into an unbearable cacophony of whirring rage and guttural screeching, the blade sliced cleanly through the mans head down to his crotch, leaving his lifeless body squirming with blood.<br>I barely escaped, having slaughtered the entire gang, who were surprisingly inefficient with the blunt instruments they attempted to use as weaponry.  
>That is what sealed my fate, the next day, the recruitment officers came, looking for fresh recruits to induct into the Adeptus Astartes. The chapter they came from were the World Eaters, led by Angron.<br>As expected, they saw the only one not afraid and weilding a chainsword like holding a familiar family member to your body, without hesistation.  
>The officer spoke out to me, and asked me my name, I replyed, and was chosen, I finally found something in my life worth living for.<p>

Chapter 2: Past and Fury

My first 15 years of life were like hell, anyone else would've crumbled from the constant raiders stalking my home, bandits attacking me in the street. It was by sheer luck I had survived this long, and by that same luck I was picked by the Adeptus Astartes, truly a fate I required. Phyraxxus would no longer be my tomb, if I survived the training, my armour would be my tomb. I didn't know anybody in here, anyone I knew was either dead or elsewhere on Phyraxxus.

"Hey, Hey!" a voice yelled from the other side of the space we were confined to

"What?" I replied bluntly

"Im new too, whats your name?" the voice revealed itself, a young man, about the same age as me with messy black hair.

"Jalix... Jalix Avarias" I replied stonely, not sure weather this was helping me or not.

"Kaereth, Kaereth Majda" The young man stated, putting his hand out.

I shook his hand and he winked.

"I bet we're gonna get on just fine Jalix." he said with a tinge of laughter in his voice.

"I hope so, It'd be nice to have a friendly face around... different from home" I replied slowly, with a hint of relief as somebody might not be just out to fething beat on me.

The craft came to a crunching halt, and I looked out of the window to find a small craft had seemingly collided and docked with our ship.

"Raiders!" A man in the corner called out abruptly.

I knew now that my life would stay filled with fighting, but with company to protect me, it should be fun and rewarding. The raider ship looked wrecked to high terra, but somehow managed to fly. The door seemed to be having explosives strapped to it with human voices shouting behind it, so I readied my chainsword for whatever was incoming.

As the door buckled outwards from the explosions, I saw the familiar faces of the gang I had just slaughtered, a few of them must have escaped and followed me to my home, and waited for the right moment to strike.

I couldn't help myself, but I let out a bloodthirsty shout and charged into the enemy, instantly swinging the chainsword to my side and cleaving a raiders head in two. The blood flew, I was exhilarated.

"Jalix!" Kaereth shouted, and followed me.

I had dodged the first hit they tried to plant on me, and kicked him in the knee. Readying chainsword in-hand I swung it down, leg in twain and blood spurting across the floor. I felt my mouth edge into a twisted smile, teeth bared I swung again, this time embedding the whirring blade in the pathetic raiders skull. His head rocking back and forth in time with the revving of the blade, peices of brain, skull and beautiful blood showering my face, I had found my calling.

The marines we were with aimed bolters and opened fire into the crowd, even more blood sprayed onto me, and I watched the raiders bodies crack open like blood-filled eggs. The firing stopped and so did the raiders, my bloodlust faded and I turned to the marines.

"You guys have all the fun..." I chuckled, hint of dissapointment in my voice.

Kaereth looked at me with strong approval, as did the marines.

"We may have all the fun, but you seemed to have been pretty engaged in that yourself, we could definately use more like you" One Marine said, his smile like mine. But before I could finish he started again.

"But, that does not mean I like you, your still a recruit. And I'm the Officer" He finished.

"What was your name recruit!" The other shouted.

"Jalix Avarias... and yours?" I replied loudly

"Sargeant Thanatos, good to have you with us Jalix" He replied quickly, seeming to take delight in conversation with me.

"Well... if you will excuse that interruption, we are nearly at our destination" The Sargeant spoke out

As I heard those words, I cared to gander out the window. And the first and most beautiful thing I had ever seen graced my eyes, we were heading to a Battle Barge, and I was to be examined in this wonderful ship.

Chapter 3: My Time

"Jalix, you proved yourself enough through our observations, and you will be among the first to be seeded" Thanatos Spoke out

I couldn't feel anything but awe, I'm to be seeded first and have been observed as a merciless fighter.

"Kaereth, you will also be seeded with Jalix, you were a fighter on your Planet too!" Thanatos quickly replied

"Where did you come from Kaereth?" I asked quietly

"Phyraxxus, same as you, I was a thug for hire, although you as a roaming murderer had stolen my spotlight.. hah" Kaereth answered chuckling.

"And the Final one to be Seeded thus far, Lorin Venator come forth!" Thanatos ordered

"Lorin?" I muttered to myself, I recall this name from somewhere, I can't put my finger on it.

A robed figure emerged from the shadows, stood next to me and looked at me.

"Jalix, what were the odds I would see you again, you crazy kid!" Lorin shouted gleefully

"I now remember you Lorin, I spared you in a fight, and you helped me escape, how has life fared for you thus far?" I asked slowly

"Good, ever since we got out I've just been killing every fething thing in my way, what about you?" He replied, stoic as ever.

"The exact same my friend" I replied menacingly

"Now if your all done playing tea-party, may we proceed?" Thanatos sternly gestured to the door

"Oh right, lets go" Kaereth slurred, bored to death of my reuniting.

I entered a room, filled with machinery and tubes. This must be where we would be seeded, I gulped and turned to Lorin.

"You at all nervous about this Lorin?" I asked simply.

"Hah! Your better off asking yourself, we are all nervous, we are about to be seeded y'know!" Lorin laughed, worried look on face.

"If you will recruits, step into these tubes" Thanatos directed, smile on his face.

I stepped into the tube, readying myself for whatever may happen thereafter, smile on my face as the tube shut.

Kaereth was next, he stepped into the tube and laughed.

"Bring on whatever you may, I'll keep going, till I take a blade to my face!" Kaereth shouted, seemingly amused by his own voice.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I suggest you stop talking lest you wish to choke" Thanatos remarked, glancing at the rising fluid.

"Alright..." Kaereth settled down, he too felt his grip on consciousness slipping.

Lorin stepped into the tube, and closed his eyes, without a sound.

A viscous green liquid started filling up the tube, I stopped thinking about it. It reached the top of my head.

"See you in a few months" Thanatos spoke, and walked to an Apothecary stationed at a Console, my hearing was muffled, I could feel my conciousness slipping.

My eyes went black...

Angron sat down, clearly bemused by some architecture in his ship, a marine walked up to him.

"Those three that are currently being seeded, are they to be Reconditioned?" He asked sheepishly.

Angron scratched his head and stood up.

"No! By the observations of the Marines, and Jalix's file, he appears to enter into a Bloodlust state during combat, however outside of combat he is calm and collected, and very intellectual for his upbringing" Angron Shouted

"Yes, but what about the other two?" The marine slowly responded

"The same goes for them too, these three have had similar lives, and we need squad leaders who are not, well... too insane". Angron replied, smiling at a bloody stain on his axe.

"Right sir, I shall inform Thanatos of the orders". The marine replied.

"Oh, and one more thing... Jalix is to be inducted into the Gore Shear squad, along with Kaereth, Jalix shall lead it if he proves himself enough". Angron ordered sharply, distracted by a chink in his armour.

"Right sir, Ill send them right away!" The marine shouted

"Get on with it! I don't have any more time, we need them on the field with the squads soon!" Angron shouted impatiently, staring at a servitor wheeling away in the distance.

Chapter 4: Awakening

Whatever amount of time had passed, it felt only like a few minutes to me. when I came to I found myself standing crumpled in the tube, drained of the liquid I was floating in before. I looked around to see who else was there, Kaereth and Lorin were already out, punching eachother in the face for some reason.

The tube opened, and my body crashed to the floor, albiet painlessly.

"Jalix, welcome to 6 months ahead" Thanatos Laughed

I turned to look at the two exchanging punches, the both of them repeatedly exlaiming "Does it Hurt?" and "No!"

"What are they doing?" I asked, slurred by nausea.

"The implants you all recieved during the months you were out have greatly increased your strength and survivability, however these two are just seeing how hard they need to punch the other before it hurts.. kids.." Thanatos grimaced, laughing at the two.

A resounding clunk sounded, Kaereth had picked up a large metal bar and brought it down on Lorin's head. Nose bleeding and messed up hair, he merely exclaimed "Ouch!"

"You two, shape up there, we need only to suit you up before you can go into combat" Thanatos barked

"Oh right, yes sir!" The two uttered in unison

"Lets go, move it!" Thanatos ordered, gesturing for the door.

_This is going to be, awesome, _I thought to myself, knowing I was a Marine now, there was no time for tedious pleasantries, I would be killing everyone who stands against the Imperium, and loving it.

We entered a room filled with darkened weaponry and suits of armour, the darkness obsured their brilliance and forced my anticipation to rise incessantly.

"Allow me" Thanatos spoke out, turning on the lights.

Thousands upon thousands of flickering lights erupted over my head, revealing the cache before me. Its true form was welcomed by my eyes, the Blue and White carapace armour of the World Eaters was soon to be worn by me.

"Right, take the weapons you want, and we shall get this underway. The process of getting your suits ready will take time, but in the end, you will be fit to call yourself, a Space Marine". Thanatos Spoke honourably

Kaereth and Lorin had gone for a Typical combination of Chainsword and Bolt Pistol. Sticking to the World Eaters combat doctrine, I had selected two Chain-axes to be my hands in battle.

The two, unlike my previous use of a Chainsword, now felt like lifting up a light pair of weights, not heavy at all.

"Now, lets go!" Thanatos barked, showing us the way to the door.

_Im ready! _Was what I told myself, and I was. But my fate held more purpose than this..

"They're ready? Come on speak up!" Angron yelled at the nearest marine.

"Yes Angron, they are ready to be suited up, just as you wished my lord". The startled marine replied, anxiously.

"Excellent! Finally someone gets it right around here!" Angron shouted triumphantly, vaguely gesturing to a dismemembered servitor in the background. You could hear a faint "Forgive me" amongst the electrical crackle.

"Right sir, and there is one more thing. Thanatos did not perform the Labotomization, also to your planning" The marine chuckled at the destroyed servitor, and looked back to Angron.

"Brilliant! If they prove themselves in Combat, they shall lead the squads they are assigned to, Lorin will be Assigned to Blood Blade squadron, Jalix and Kaereth to Gore Shear, as planned". Angron shouted, distracted by the servitors servos going haywire.

The marine walked over to a messenger, obviously coming with news.

After a quick exchange, the marine turned to Angron.

"Thanatos is sending a report here now" He said, anticipating a reaction.

Angron tore off a servitors head, and hurled it through a door.

"Bring it to me!" Angron bellowed, causing a chalice filled with a crimson fluid to fly off a nearby table.

"Yes sir!" The messenger shouted, and sped down the cavernous confines of the ship.

The messenger soon returned with a report, it was said to contain psychological details about Jalix, the other two had already been seen to.

"What's this?" Angron sharply questioned.

"Its a dossier containing Jalix's psychological traits, strengths and weaknesses, should come in handy". The messenger spoke, smugly.

"Go get someone else their messages, I haven't the time to deal with you!" Angron ushered the messenger out the gaping door.

"Lets see..." Angron slowly sat down on his throne, kicking away a sputtering drone wheeling across the floor.

After a lengthy silence, Angron rose to his feet.

"This man, is what we have needed, he is perfectly suited as a Leader among World Eaters". Angron shouted triumphantly, stomping the drone into dust.

"So, explain to me" The marine asked, curiously.

"Outside of Combat, Jalix is a tactical genius, calm, collected and capable of influencing people. It would explain how he survived this long on Phyraxxus, however-" Angron was interrupted by a servitor.

"May we attend to anything my lord?" The servitor asked

"Repair this!" Angron screamed angrily, distraught over being interrupted.

He tore the cyborg in two and hurled it on top of the wrecked servitor in the background.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted" Angron started again.

"Inside of Combat, Jalix is the perfect embodiment of a Berzerker, he gains an insurmountable thirst for violence and blood, and will not stop until he has killed every threat in sight". Angron finishes, smile on his face.

"He's... perfect." The marine announced.

Chapter 5: Suit-Up for Violence.

I found myself clad in a Mixture of and Mk.V power armour, the hulking suit felt like nothing, it to me was like a second skin. It felt like wearing a slightly heavy item of clothing, but reinforced more than a tank.

"This is awesome!" Kaereth exclaimed, ecstatic that he was finally considered a Space Marine.

"Isn't it?" I asked, happy that I was also finally a Marine.

Lorin shrugged, seemingly unimpressed.

"Just like the old days huh?" He said bluntly.

"Indeed, we shall partake in violence once more, but for purpose" I spoke, imagining the bloodshed ahead of me, it made me excited.

"Well, you three will be separated, Lorin look around for Blood Blade squadron. As for you two, you are both assigned to Gore Shear squadron. Go go go!" Thanatos shouted, excitedly shoving us out of the door.

"Well, I guess I may see you on the Battlefield, friends" Lorin spoke.

"Yes, we may". I replied, nudging Kaereth, seemingly bored to tears of this Display of friendship.

"Oh what?- Oh, yeah, hope we do!" Kaereth exclaimed.

"Lets move" I said, wanting to get to the action, wherever it may be.

We arrived in a hangar bay, a Sargeant was briefing the squad, or had just gotten there. As he seemed relieved, maybe so he wouldn't have to explain it twice.

"Right, Gore Shear squadron, our mission is to quell an Orkish attack, Planet Gyraah. Not a Waaaaagh! as such, but worth the training, get in the ship, get your weapons, and good hunting!" The Sargeant ordered, looking at me and smiling.

I stepped into the Thunderhawk, and awaited for take off. Finally, my first take of True Battle, I was exhilarated, as well as anxious, I could die of course, but Orks would pose no threat to me if I stay focused.

"Haxufeld, Haxufeld!" The Apothecary yelled at the Sargeant, who forgot he was on the Mission aswell.

"Oh right, my apologies Jeremiah" Haxufeld stepped into my Thunderhawk, letting the hatch close behind him.

"This is going to be fun.." I said to myself, assuredly.

"Oh yeah, it will be" The Apothecary turned to me.

"Just don't get yourself mutilated like the other recruits, more work for me otherwise" He spoke, almost like he was patronizing me.

"I won't, don't get in my way though" I spoke, latter under my breath.

"I heard that Recruit, and trust me, from your Dossier. I won't, your a bloody psycho, and I admire the strength in you." He chuckled, smiling at me.

"I think we shall get along just fine, Jeremiah" I said, putting out my hand for him to shake.

"And I am assured we shall, Angron wants me to keep you alive... for some reason" He said, it suddenly dawned on me who he just said was ordering him.

"Angron... wants me alive?" I said, slowly.

"Oh yes, I haven't got the full details, but he seems to want you to be in one peice" Jeremiah acknowledged.

Kaereth looked at me, seemingly taken aback.

"Your already popular with our primarch, and you haven't done anything!" He barked, smiling at me like he must be joking.

"I don't know, but it is hopefully for a good reason" I laughed, still unsure.

About three hours passed, we had just hit planetfall, and were ordered to get outside.

"If it moves, kill it!" Haxufeld shouted, malevolent edge to his voice.

"Yes-sir!" We all screamed, and then moved towards a rocky surface.

I was running to see what I could find, other than sand and grit. About an hour of searching had passed, and Kaereth was looking like he could be content with killing an insect.

"This is quite bare.." Jeremiah sighed.

Suddenly we heard a deep growling shout. It dawned on me what I just heard. "Waaaaaaaagh!"

"Orks!" I exclaimed, looking off in the distance I saw a green horde, one riding some sort of makeshift motorcycle.

"Kill 'da 'umies!" The cycle rider shouted, crashing straight into a rock and flying towards us.

My hands tightened around my Chain-axes, I was ready for blood.

"I came here to kill you... I won't leave until you all die! For the Imperium!" I shouted, a fire burning within my hearts. I finally realised I had another heart. There was more I would discover.

"Kill 'em!" The Ork yelled, raising his Choppa.

I ran head on to the Ork, tackled him to the floor, and brought my boot down onto his skull. Blood showered the sand nearby, covering my foot with brackish arterial content.

"Yes! You see me Orks. Come get me!" I exclaimed, bloodlust rising inside me.

The other marines turned to look at me, obviously I had impressed them.

My Skeleton felt no resistance from crushing the Orks skull, and my muscles sheared through it like a hot knife through butter. I felt unstoppable.

"Kill 'im" The Orks were screaming at me, I saw them all as weaklings, and charged into them.

"Die Greenskin!" I screamed, leaping into the air, and embedding my Chain-axes inside an Orks face.

Blood and bits of the internal workings of the eye showered the immediate area around the Ork, his face completely destroyed, I kicked him into the nearest Greenskin sending them flying.

"Bleed Greenskins!" I couldn't stop myself from hacking the greenskins to peices, the blood was so beautiful.

I swung my Chain-axe to the left, and cleaved an Ork in two. Quickly stomping down on his removed hips, splitting his hips in two, sending his legs in opposite directions.

"Oi' quit killin' my boyz Space Marine!" A deep low voice shouted at me.

The huge lumbering Ork ran towards me, opening and closing a Power Klaw in repetition.

"Ya bloody 'umie, Im gonna gut you somethin' proper!" The Huge ork screamed.

"Ork Nob!" Jeremiah shouted, and shot at the Ork with his Bolt Pistol.

"Ya think that hurt?" The Nob shouted, forgetting I was charging towards him.

I collided with the Ork and punched him in the eye, rupturing his eyeball and leaving this sticky clear fluid to leak over his face, mixing with additional blood.

"Agh! I'll kill you, stupid 'umie!" The Ork thrashed around, opening himself up for another attack.

The Ork was carelessly leaving his mouth open, and I was almost bursting into Sadistic laughter over my next move. I launched my fist at one of the orks lower tusk like teeth, and snapped it in two. Quicker than I have ever been, I snatched the tooth out of the air, and before the Ork could finish whatever manner of curses he was screaming, I slammed the tooth into his other eye. Blood and the sticky fluid leaked all over the tooth.

"Argh...Die!" The Ork screamed, and swung the power klaw into my chest and sent me flying, rendering my Chain-axes flying in opposite directions.

"Ork!" Kaereth shouted, and slashed at the Nob's armour, barely making a dent in it.

"Oi! I can't see you, but I can hear you!" The Ork shouted and kicked Kaereth atleast 7 feet away from him.

"Jalix!" Kaereth shouted, and tossed his Chainsword over the Ork, for me to use.

The Chainsword crashed down next to me, in a hurried blood frenzy I picked it up off the sandy ground, and charged to the Ork.

"Gotcha!" The Ork laughed, and grappled me in his Power Klaw. The blind Ork was still capable of attacking quite efficiently. But he had opened himself up to what could be his undoing.

"Ork... Thank you" I spoke quietly, and rammed my Chainsword down the Orks tooth filled mouth.

The Ork let out a strangled raging scream, and sprayed blood all over my face, I pushed the Revving blade in deeper and caused his neck to explode.

"Heh... Dead" I proclaimed malevolently. And kicked the Orks face off my Chainsword.

"Is that all of them?" I asked, reacquiring my Chain-axes.

"Gotta... get to da camp!" A struggling voice sounded.

I looked down and saw a legless Ork crawling along the sand, seemingly choking on his own blood. I slammed my boot down on his back, the Ork desperately tried to scramble away, but my grip was stronger.

"Ork... where is the camp, tell me, and your death will be quick" I sinisterly smiled at the writhing Greenskin.

"Uuh... It'z down dat 'uge hole over dere, but you'll never get dere, da Orkz is smart!" The Ork yelled at me, spewing blood over my boot.

"Thank you..." I finished.

I then proceeded to punch the Orks face into the sand, which rendered the Ork dead and a source of lubrication.

"Well, its down that mountain!" I shouted triumphantly.

The Marines turned to me, the Apothecary started to speak.

"Remind me when I'm on a Mission with you, to remind you to let me Kill something!" Jeremiah shouted from the other side of the sand dune.

"Well, are we going to kill the camp, or are we going to complain?" I asked, picking up the Orks body.

"Tell us where the camp is then... sir!" A squad member shouted at me mockingly, reluctantly putting away his un-bloodied Chainsword.

"It's down that huge chasm, I can help you inspect it if you want." I replied menacingly.

The Marine shut up and turned away, worried expression on his face.

"Everyone, lets examine the attack routes" Jeremiah ordered, all of us ran to the circumferance of the chasm and stopped to look.

"Holy Terra, this thing would kill even a marine if we fell down the wrong way." Jeremiah analyzed the gaping chasm.

"Lets go down it then, the safe way!" Kaereth Shouted, I put my hand out to stop him, smashing him in the face and knocking him to the floor.

"Sorry... but this is what we do" I started, and dropped the Ork onto the circular rocky stairs.

"What did that do?" Jeremiah asked impatiently.

"Wait..." I said.

Suddenly the Orks body exploded along with a flaming chorus of following explosions, I had anticipated this from the Orks, they are smarter than they look. The Explosions dislodged many rocks from the chasm, and the rocks fell down the deep gorge and wiped the camp off the face of Gyraah.

"What the hell? How did you?" Kaereth was utterly stunned, and looked like he felt inadequate.

"Simple, the Orks love their traps, so me being me, I used Ork logic. Blow everything up!" I shouted assuredly.

"But how did you know the traps were there?" Jeremiah asked inquisitively.

"That explosive Greenskin made a subtle hint.." I replied.

"Whatever, lets get back to the Thunderhawk..." I suggested, boredom rising.

On our way back to the Thunderhawk, I felt my hearts quiver, something was inside my head. These strange whispers echoed around me, I couldn't see anyone but my squadmates. Jeremiah was not talking, nobody else was. What's going on?

"Jalix... you alright?" Kaereth nudged me, looking somewhat concerned.

"Im fine, just got a chill suddenly" I replied, trying to appear fine.

"Hey! Jeremiah, did your Squad find anything?" Haxufeld shouted from the Thunderhawk, looking dissapointed.

"Jalix found the Ork camp, and blew it to high Terra, did you find any resistance?" Jeremiah shouted back, pointing at me.

"No, we found a single tower, but it had already been looted, no Orks in sight though.." Haxufeld moaned.

"This psycho killed more than I have, and I've been in this buisness longer than him" Jeremiah pointed at me again. Laughing aswell.

"Good to know somebody is trying around here!" Haxufeld jested, ushering us inside the Thunderhawk.

"Get in, we need to report, and Jalix and Kaereth. Somebody wants to talk to you when you return, something about an arrangement" He gestured at us both.

"Why us?" Kaereth slowly looked towards the wall, wondering what was going on.

"We know, but it's a surprise, not very customary. But I'm not telling you." Jeremiah answered, punching a code into the door, closing it shut.

"Hmm.." I sighed, I merely had to wait.

The Thunderhawk was quiet, nobody really talked any louder than a whisper. Or was it those voices again? I couldn't see anything talking to me, but my Name was often the only word I heard, and an Unintelligable name I can't quite pronounce.. "Ar'Dragao?" I said to myself, not realising Kaereth was looking at me again, worryingly he was repeating what I had uttered.

Jeremiah looked at me, smiling.

"What is that your saying Jalix?" Jeremiah questioned slowly, the ship was twisting, I saw eyes and limbs bursting out from the walls, Kaereth had no face, and the Apothecary was being twisted into this horrible shape.

The thing the Apothecary had become was advancing towards me, long spined fingers reaching for me.

"Only time will tell Jalix... Soon I will be you, and you will be forgotten!" The creature hissed, scratching the floor.

I must be dreaming, what the hell is going on?

"Jalix!" Kaereth yelled, suddenly everything was normal.

"Huh? What just happened to me?" I slowly acknowledged my surroundings, we had just docked with the Battle Barge, and the Apothecary was eyeing me.

"I don't know, you seemed to be unconcious to your surroundings, but you could hear us" Jeremiah replied, concern in his voice.

"Whatever, Im sure it was just a Temporary thing" I spoke, wanting to get whatever I was going to do over with.

The man I had been ordered to see was revealed to be my old friend Thanatos, he would be the one directing our missions and where we would strike.

Chapter 6: Blood Practice

Missions chock full of slaughter had passed, I had been fighting Orks and Rogue humans for at least decade now.

I had recieved a message, I was to see a Man I hadn't met before, and he was to engage me in a special mission.

I had no idea what awaited...

I was walking down the hallway, towards the Man we were told to speak to, he seemed to be bored.

"You two, come with me." He shouted at us.

We nodded and kept walking, following him.

The way we were walking led to a Dark and Looming door, the Marine ushered us inside, and closed the door.

"Well... Angron wanted me to brief you on something" The man started

"Angron again" I thought to myself, what's he got his eye on me for.

"Drink this, now" The Marine handed me a Chalice, filled with what appeared to be blood.

I didn't question a superior, and drank it.

Darkness surrounded my vision, my bloodlust had been raised.

Kaereth was experiencing the same thing, he too was drinking the blood.

My mouth and senses tingled, it was as if I was experiencing long lasting multiple orgasm-esque sensations, I had never expected to react to drinking blood in this way.

I couldn't focus on anything, but I was aware the Marine was going to talk to me.

"Now, are you feeling better?" The marine smiled at us.

I couldn't answer, I was too busy drinking chalice upon chalice of blood. The sensations were unfeasable, It was almost sexual.

"You will be engaging in this practice frequently, if you have any objections which I highly doubt. You won't want to hear the following, You have been Granted leadership of the Gore Shear squadron, Kaereth will be second in command. Jalix will assume command, if you do not excercise the proper commanding attitudes, you will be demoted again. You hearby are promoted to the rank of Squad Leader." The Marine spoke fervantly, I had just realised what he said.

"Leader... I only woke up a decade ago.. Normally it takes much longer to even get to the rank of Lieutenant.." I spoke, confusion rising.

"You destroyed an Ork camp on your first mission, and fended off what most at your rank would not have been able to, in the time you have been active" The Marine replied.

"I guess that makes sense.." Kaereth slurred, obviously he was drawn by the blood.

"Well, is that not a good thing to hear Gentlemen?" The marine asked, seemingly taken aback by our lack of excitement.

After a moment of Silence, me and Kaereth looked at one another.

In unison we cried "Yes Sir!" and stood to attention, my eyes were fixed on the Marine.

"Good, and I also have more news, you'll be reuniting with Lorin on this mission, he has also gotten command of his respective squad. Your squads will be dealing with some... Traitors" The Marine explained, handing us both our new Command helmets.

"These helmets are customized to your preferance, as you had requested a helmet for a while now.." He lectured.

"For whatever reason, nobody thought you needed one" He said quickly.

I stared at this Helmet, it fitted my Combat persona perfectly, it was a twin-horned helmet. It's optics were modified to glow a crimson red, and it had teeth carved into the mouthpeice, a hole in the middle to show my own teeth. At first I thought this was a bit different from normal models, but I couldn't care less, I wanted to spill more blood.

As I locked the helmet onto my armour I had turned to the Marine.

"Got any directions?" I asked.

"Same place as always, Haxufeld and Jeremiah are your personal bodyguards, Lorin's squad will also be there, so you won't miss it" The Marine answered, walking into the darkness.

"Alright.." Kaereth said, putting on his Helmet, it was of similar design to mine, but had a Single horn, and one eye glowed green.

As I walked out, my perception shifted again. I heard the Voice of the Being named "Ar'Dragao" again, only this time it didn't show it's form.

"Having fun Jalix? Soon I'll be having all of the fun.." Ar'Dragao's voice hissed, eyes were flying about me.

"Whatever you are, the most your doing right now is annoying me" I thought to myself, although my voice echoed too.

"We communicate with thoughts, child!" The aetherial creature spat, the room amplified it's guttural screeching.

"Well it would do me great pleasure if you would go away, I'm having too much fun killing to bother with you Ar'Dragao" I replied in my head, my voice also edged with malevolence.

"Good, you know my Name, soon you will Join with me. And then you will dissapear" Ar'Dragao smugly proclaimed, his voice quieting down.

"Obviously you do not know me very well" I laughed at the Elusive Ar'Dragao.

"We shall see..." The voice drifted off, the eyes vanished, and I found myself in the squad brief. I had apparently been conversing with Kaereth the whole way.

"Kaereth, Jalix!" Lorins voice sounded, the now Leader approached us.

"You promoted too huh? Good, we can kill together this time" Lorin smiled, drawing a Modified Chainsword.

I looked at it, it was like a smaller variant of the Eviscerator Chainsword.

"This beauty has killed hundreds of thousands of Orks and Raiders, tis a slaughter machine" Lorin announced, clearly expecting a worse result from us.

"Well, I killed an Ork Nob by punching it's eyes out, smashing it's tooth into the other, and gave it a Tonsil Operation to remember, on my first day." I looked down at the new Leader, his smug expression changed to one of awe.

"Good to have you back Jalix... Psycho, why you even remember that far back escapes me.." He laughed, and shook my hand.

"Right, well lets brief our Squads... then we shall see who fares better in a fight, hah" I yawned, bored of the lack of non-verbal combat.

We briefed our Squadron, apparently we were dealing with Marines who had committed crimes against the Imperium, we were to hunt them down and destroy them all, every last one.

"Is that Understood Marines!" I shouted, doing my best attempt at a Leading voice.

"Yes Jalix!" They all answered, a chorus of my name was very refreshing to hear.

We all Boarded the Thunderhawk, and readied ourself for the fight ahead, brother against brother.

Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry

Onboard the Thunderhawk, my Marines reacted to me as If I was a true leader. Frightened of my Capability, yet totally obediant. If that weren't enough, they even adressed me as; "Sir Avarias" what a bloody honour!

Kaereth was also Settling in to his role as Second in Command, Lorin was walking around talking to his Officer about some matters concerning Training. While I stood as the Leading force behind this Operation, bodyguards at my side.

"Are we Ready for this then Haxufeld, Jeremiah?" I asked my bodyguards.

With a steadfast gaze, they replied. "Yes Sir Avarias!"

I could get used to this, I thought to myself. I'm a leader of a Squad, revered as one of the best of the Younger World Eaters, feared among the ranks as a Ruthless Killer. What could be more Endearing?

The Thunderhawk approached the landing site, we readied for the confrontation of brother against brother.

I locked my helm in place, drew my Dual Chain-axes, and bared my teeth, showing through the hole in the mouthpeice. I was ready for the fight.

The company following me also were ready, and drew their weapons.

The Doors flew open, and we found ourselves face to face with the Rogue World Eaters, they too raised their weapons in response.

The first bolt shells flew from the guns, finding their targets of flesh and bone waiting for the impact.

My blood-rage increased as I charged screaming into the first Marine I laid eyes on.

"For the Imperium!" The Marine Screamed at me, and swung his Chainsword at me.

Barely dodging the whirling blade, I smashed my elbow into his face, denting his helmet.

Raising my leg, I kicked him in his stomach, and then swung my Chain-axe down to his skull.

The force from the Axe and Myself caused the Marine to Buckle under the weight of the blow, and fall to the floor. Chain-teeth grinding away at the rear of his Skull, I took note of the Enhanced Endurance of Marines. And finished him off by crushing his head under my Boot, spraying his blood across the floor.

The Marines following me saw the Traitors closing in on me, and charged at them too. 45 of Us versus 75 of them. I took no notice of the odds, and got further stuck into the bloody foray, hacking away at the Traitors.

They too had a Leader. I believed his name to be along the lines of "Uriel" or something similar, whatever. The Blood would still flow from the Unnamed. Curiously he was not Garbed in the Armour of the World Eaters, instead a Black and Purple colour. No identification of Legion, so I would fight an Unknown Leader, interesting.

"Take out the Others, I'll deal with the leader!" I Spat, spittle and blood spraying from my mouth.

"Yes Sir!" My Troops replied, and opened fire on the troops.

The Unknown Leader issued a command to his troops, and lunged for me. Obviously to me, he had the same plan.

He was weilding two Power Swords, a rarity among most marines, it became clear to me he was respected in some measure.

He swung for me, prompting me to dodge his searing blade, and ram him to the floor.

Faster than most, he kicked me in the face and sent me a few feet back. Jumping to his feet, he jumped towards me and then... I found his Blade in my knee.

The Blade sliced through my knee, burning stronger than anything I had ever felt before, it was unbearable. But I remained steadfast, and punched the Marine in the face, breaking his mouthpeice and sending some teeth flying.

He lost his grip on the blade, and flew backwards. Landing on his back, leaving an opening.

I ripped the blade from my knee, thankfully I was still capable of walking. And Jumped to the marine, Power Blade in hand.

Swinging madly, I severed his fingers. And put my foot on his face.

"Such a Pity, you posed somewhat of a challenge to me... ah well" I uttered, malevolence rising my voice.

I swung again, and cleaved through his Arm, rendering him partially disabled.

I then reached for his other arm, gripping his arm tightly, I pulled harder than I ever have before. And ripped it clean from its socket.

I swung his arm into his skull, beating his face until he ceased screaming. Dropping his arm, I leapt into the air, throwing the Power Sword into the chest of a Marine in front of me, I then dashed to my Chain-axes, and picked them up.

"Jalix, come on! We won't last long here!" Haxufeld shouted, tossing a Frag Grenade into the morass of combat.

"Uhh, Right!" I said, and sped past the explosive, slicing through several Marines along the way.

The grenade shattered, sending limbs of dead Marines flying in various directions. Knocking those Alive to the ground, and propelling me towards Haxufeld.

"What should we do?" I shouted, sprinting along side my Bodyguard.

"We need to form a counter-formation, they keep charging around and Flanking us, you're the Tactical Genius here, think of something!" Haxufeld screamed at me, throwing another grenade behind him.

"Just run in all directions!" I replied, waiting for him to get what I was saying.

"Yes Sir!" He got it, and ran into the Nearest Marines, and attacked at where they were weakest.

The rest of us seemed to have gotten the Message, and consequently. Did the same thing.

All of us were whirling tornados of blades and fury, killing the most vulnerable. Systematically working our way around them, and striking at the right moment.

Soon after, without a Cohesive leader, and the absence of an obvious target. The remaining Marines were quickly slaughtered.

"75 of them Dead, 13 of us dead... Good thing Jalix is our Leader then" Jeremiah started Extracting the Progenoid Glands from our Dead, talking to himself.

"Indeed, if we stick with him, we'll live" Kaereth ripped a blade out from a fallen Marine, and held it aloft.

"This was a good fight, we Destroyed the Traitors. And enjoyed this feat of strength.. We've done the Imperium proud this day" I spoke out to my troops, Lorin was standing at my side. Hand on my Shoulder.

"Hell I haven't seen anyone fight as good as you since That other Kid in our Arena days..." Lorin said, complementing my Skill.

"Yeah... Sicarius Caedes... fitting name actually" I replied, remembering my Past once again.

As we walked back to the Thunderhawk, Ar'Dragao spoke to me again.

"You're a great fighter, though.. you could be stronger than you are now..." The Warped voice Echoed inside my head.

I sat down inside my Quarters, the Thunderhawk had commenced lift-off.

The Daemon materialised, coughing for seemingly no reason. I saw it for what It truly was, a Contorted monstrosity, bony and twisted beyond human recognition. Sharp and edged fingernails, and an insane cackling mouth.

"And how would I do that?" I replied to the Cackling Ar'Dragao, skulking around me.

"It's Simple really, you merge your soul with me... and you shall have power beyond your wildest dreams" The Daemon coughed, spraying blood over the floor.

"And what's the catch, if I have learned anything from trusting people it's that they backstab me, and get hurt pretty badly" I poked the Daemon in the ribs, and looked at him with a bored face.

"Alluding to your past again Avarias?" The Daemon whispered.

My head ached worse than a Migraine, something felt like my brain wanted to climb out of my face.

I started to have Visions of the Past... visions I had hoped to forget...

Chapter 8: Past Torment

When I was born, My Family lived in a Cultist church. This cult belonged to a Deity, known as Slaanesh, the Prince of Excess.

These Cultists were madly in love with searching for any method that somehow exhibits pleasurable sensations. They would bring Women to the church, and rape them. While disembowelling them, and the Cultists would commit self-flagellation, all for finding the Ultimate Pleasure.

What posessed my parents to live here was inconcievable to me, but I can tell you.. that wasn't the half of it.

I was born From my Father: "Acerbus Avarias" and my Mother: "Remillia Providor" Not much of a birth Ceremony. As far as I can remember, the instant I was born. I was being raised up in the arms of a Mutilated young man, licking his lips. While wrapping razor wire around my feet. I had no idea what was going on, but then my Father appeared. And handed my 2 year old brother, whom I had only heard his name as Malef to the Cultist, in exchange for me.

The crazy Cultist had agreed, and he untied my feet, and gave me to my father. Acerbus ran out the church with me, picking my mother up to go with him. All the while, Malef was screaming in agony, I can't bare to remember what would later become of him.

My father then spent hours looking through a ruined slum, for a suitable place to use as a makeshift house. The other inhabitants were confused and generally kept to themselves. Not wanting to trouble in issues that they had no part in.

Soon after, he managed to find one. And that would be my home from then until I turned 16.

My troubles obviously did not end there, my Family was attacked by raiders. My father being the defender of the house often warded the rapscallions away, rarely resorting to kill. My father was what could be described as a great person, always defending his family to the risk of death. Well.. That's what he was anyway.

7 Years had passed, and my troubles would take a new turn.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I asked, innocently.

"Jalix.. I'd like you to go to Phyraxxus Falls near here, and pick some Berries for our food tonight" My Mother replied, trying to sound happy.

My Father stayed silent in the corner, brooding in the shadows of the makeshift house.

"Okay Mommy!" I said, eyes lighting up with happiness.

My Mother was one of the most Beautiful women I imagined I'd ever see, kind and helpful. Being around her gave you a sense of warmth on your soul. That's all in the past...

I swung the metal door open, and set off running like I hadn't ever before.

My feet burned from the sand, but I was a child. I'd do whatever my parents asked of me, even if it meant bearing Phyraxxus' dreadful heat.

After trekking the Desert for atleast a single hour, I found myself near the Falls. And there were the raiders, waiting. Mentioning my name, laughing.

It dawned on me, that If they saw me, something bad would happen. And so I made a point of hiding behind the nearest rock. And listening in to what they were saying.

"Hey, y'think they'll send 'em?" A gruff voice sounded, spitting.

"If they're sane they will, 'cause if not. I'm 'avin the lady" Another voice from the gathering made it's introduction to my ears.

"We all will 'ave 'er anyway, even if the kid comes, she's mighty fine" The first voice said, laughing.

"That kid, what're we gonna do with 'em?" Another voice spoke out.

"We'll have him fight in the arenas, he'll fight or he'll die, simple enough" Another shouted.

A look of horror suffused over my face. What were my parents doing? Selling me to these Bandits?

I slowly backed away from the rock, and picked up a metal bar lying on the ground, edged towards the end like a blade. Just incase..

Walking back, I was not attacked. Nor followed, I had gotten away. And could see my home. My heart had torn itself apart, and I was determined to find out why this had happened.

My Parents were nowhere to be seen, Inside or out. They probably went to do something, and I hid myself in a cupboard.

I waited... for hours. Occaisionally falling asleep, and waking up to a noise from an unknown source.

When suddenly, the door crashed inwards.

I looked through the gap in the door to see what it was.

It was my Mother, and My Father. With the Bandits from before following them.

My Father was bound in barbed wire, and my Mother was being held by the Bandits.

"We'll show ya what happens when you don't fulfill deals!" A Bandit shouted, and punched my Father in the face with makeshift knuckledusters on his fists.

The Bandits holding my Mother proceeded to tear off her Clothes, and push her down onto a table.

"No Please, I don't know why he didn't go to you. I told him to go there, I did, I swear!" My Mother screamed

"He didn't show, you lying whore!" One of her Assailants shouted, and started to bind her to the Table.

"Remillia!" My Father screamed, and struggled in his binds. Only to recieve a blow to the face that would break his nose, and bloody his face.

"Shaddap!" The Bandit shouted, and stuffed barbed wire into my Fathers Mouth.

A few of the Bandits proceeded to fondle my Mother, and one of them started raping her.

Her screams were echoing throughout the house, an year old child, felt no horror in me.

After hearing what I have heard, and knowing what I know. I can't tell who is right, and who is wrong anymore. And I just watched as the Bandits took turns thrusting into my Mother, and my Father writhing in his binds.

This went on for hours, my Mother soon stopped screaming. And she was quiet, only whispering. "Please... stop..."

"I'm bored... let's go boss" One of them spoke.

"Alright, let that be a warning to you. Next time we won't be so merciful!" The leader shouted, and ran out of the house with his boys. Slamming the door on the way out.

My father squirmed towards a knife, and cut himself from his bonds, after a very long struggle.

"Acerbus..." My mother weakly groaned, my Father lifting her up in his arms.

"You shouldn't have bargained with them.. This wouldn't of happened!" He shouted at her, crying.

"We'd be dead!" She wailed.

"That's better than living while our Child suffered!" He sobbed.

That's when I lost it, I couldn't understand this. Nothing was right anymore, nothing was wrong. I had to fix this myself, or die trying.

I burst out of the cupboard, Metal blade in hand.

"Why!" I screamed, and swung the blade into my Mother, cutting her stomach.

My Father jumped back, and grabbed me.

"Jalix! Jalix!" He shouted at me, putting me in a hold.

Although, I elbowed him in the groin, and picked up the blade again.

I swung and almost cut clean through my Fathers knee.

He fell backwards, and clutched his knee. Blood spraying over the floor.

I was crying, and screaming at them, unable to control myself.

I Jumped onto the felled body of my Mother, and proceeded to gouge her eyes out with my thumbs. Rage enhancing my strength, my Mother soon lost her grip on life, as I slashed her throat with the Metal blade.

"No! Remillia!" My Father screamed, I had lost all love for my Parents, I wanted them dead.

"Acerbus, tell me, why!" I screamed at my father, losing all respect and love I once had for such a man.

"Just, just kill me.. end my pain Jalix, end it all!" Acerbus sobbed, clutching his knee.

"Fine by me!" I bared my teeth, and picked up the barbed wire, wrapping it around the blade.

I then stabbed my father in the chest, precisely hitting his heart. As he instantly stopped dead, and lost his life.

I broke down in a fit of crying and laughing. Insanity taking over me. I heard voices and saw my perceptions alter, it was then that Ar'Dragao first gained his attention of me.

"Such a brutal killer, to kill his own parents after what they just suffered. Without mercy! Ooh, I like this one!" The Daemon cackled, spittle and blood leaking from his maw.

I didn't know what it was that was behind me laughing, but he put out his hand. And I grasped hold of it.. I don't remember what happened afterwards..

I woke up to find myself on my bed, and alone. I felt a responsibility to look after myself, and a crushing feeling of loneliness. But, I stood up. Ready to face the world.

I wanted to make use of the bodies of my Parents, and a Sickening idea came into mind. I would use them as food!

I kept them preserved in a sort of Refrigerator, and used their remains as daily sustainence. I felt no guilt from doing this, and I was alive. _Why should I? After what they did! _I thought.

While eating the remains, I always gained a strange feeling of pleasure upon oral contact with the blood.

Months passed, and I started going outside, the slums had gatherings and makeshift schools all for the downtrodden. They had no idea of my parents fate, and I eventually started to make friends.

Chapter 9: Sors Imanis

I had grown up, mentally. I had percieved everything around me as a lie, I was now a total Sociopath and a Psychopath. I trusted no-one, I could manipulate others with ease.

My life was now a huge lie itself, as I despised a Liar as much as a Jester I moved on to contemplate my actions as duly just. Maleficent they may be I saw fit to live with my own deception and covet the life I so wrongfully carved into the flesh of my own mentality. Daemonic or not my salvation was pure, I would become strong, stronger than most and weaker than few. Have peers whom I could trust and underlings who would do the same unto me.

"Your Jalix right?" A voice came from my side.

I turned around, a boy of no older than 13 with a head of brown hair that looked like a spasmodic spider approached me.

"Yeah, and you are?" I replied bluntly, stonewalling attention.

"They all call me Caedes, Sicarius Caedes.. Nice to meet you" Sicarius slapped me on the back.

"Hmph" I grunted, and shook his hand.

"What's your story then?" He took a cigar out of his mouth, and stubbed it out on a small animal.

"Well.." I started, and then my head felt like it had split open.

Suddenly the Landscape turned back into a metallic interior, and Ar'Dragao was standing over me.

"What Indeed!" Ar'Dragao swivveled a mouthful of blood in his mouth.

"Gah. Daemon, cease toying with my mind. I have buisness to attend to" I spoke to the Eldritch creature, and turned to my helmet.

"It really fits you, you know?" Ar'Dragao hissed, putting his twisted hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure weather I should be thanking you, Ar'Dragao." I said, for some reason conversing with this Daemon had no ill effect on me.

"Well, that is for you to decide, after all. For now I'm just an Observer.." The Daemon trailed off, into the shadows. The room turned back to it's normal Silver, returning from the Crimson darkness that had enveloped it.

Suddenly Jeremiah burst into my Quarters.

"Sir Avarias! We have arrived at the Battle Barge." He spoke out to me.

"Ah, I see. Let us Disembark." I replied, picking up my helmet.

I strode along the ramp leading back to the Battle Barge, and I saw Lorin standing outside.

"Well, that was some great hunting, we killed those bloody traitors!" Lorin spoke out to the Man who had briefed us on this mission.

"Lorin, Kaereth, I have been awaiting your return, come with me. I must speak to you, about some matters concerning this past mission" He said, and looked at me.

"You too Jalix, you'll need to hear what I am going to say" He spoke to me.

"Fine by me, I'd like to know your name though" I replied.

"Szandor" Szandor replied, and led us to a chamber, obviously where he would debrief us.

The door slammed shut, and locked. It didn't really phase me.

"Well, what was it Szandor?" Lorin questioned, his blank expression fixed on the Marine in front of us.

"Those Marines, you dispatched them well.." Szandor started, and twirled a Combat Knife in his hand.

"However, what makes me wonder the outcome of this debrief..." He trailed on.

"Is that those very Marines, were not what we told you, firsthand. They are Traitors, but not traitors to the Emperor, they are traitors to us, and the Warmaster: Horus" He finished, my ears read what he said.

"Ohh, hehe. Jalix, what will you do now you know the truth!" Ar'Dragao cackled behind me, and sharpened his claws on the wall.

I grunted, and looked Szandor in the eye. That's right, something seemed off.

"You lied.. liars don't often live long enough to laugh at the spite when they cross me!" I roared, and put my hand on my Chain-axe. My eyes flared with a reddish hue.

"I didn't lie, I did tell you they were traitors, and guilty for crimes against the Imperium, the crimes were renouncing their faith to our Glorious Warmaster-" Szandor started to explain himself, but Lorin stood up.

"So, we were merely... Misinformed?" He said, and smiled.

"That's better, Lorin. Thank you, you cleared that up.. I hope, for your sake Jalix. I have a power on my side that would hunt you down and kill you, were you to dare strike me down" Szandor calmly pointed at me, I remained enraged.

"Is that.. a Challenge!" I screamed, swinging my Chain-axe at the calm Marine.

He narrowly avoided the Whirring machine and punched me in the face, and sent me flying back. My nose split at the bridge, and losing two teeth. I clambered back up to my feet. Sated by my own blood, I calmed down.

"Now now, I didn't bring you in here to kill you all. I merely offer you power, that you could not have dreamed of" Szandor brushed his fist on his armour, and sat down on a seat.

I considered what he said, this sounded very familiar to the rantings of Ar'Dragao, but the fiend was behind me. Busy sharpening his teeth. So It must be the Marine in front of me doing the offering now.

"This power, what is it?" Kaereth finally spoke up, clenching his fists.

"Have you ever been told of The Ruinous Powers young Kaereth?" Szandor started, and Kaereths face turned from blank to angry.

"I know enough to know that they cannot be Trusted, just like any agent of Chaos" Kaereth replied, baring his teeth.

"Aye, but can those who told you this of The Ruinous Powers be trusted themselves?" Szandor smiled at Kaereth, setting off his Paranoia.

I lost my grip on sanity once again, and the once Safe Imperium suddenly felt like I was being watched all around... like that place again.

My head felt like It had split open once again. And my past filled my mind again.

I found myself sitting in front of Sicarius Caedes, the boy I last conversed with before my memories ended.

_What's your story?_

"Well, I'm alone... and always will be.." I replied.

"Jus' so you know, Jalix.. I'm not someone to brag. But i've been alone all my life, livin' off the wastelands of this forsaken planet" Sicarius lit another cigar, and stood up.

"I respect one who is like me, alone and not afraid" He continued, and held his hand out.

I shook his hand.

"So.. did you ever know your parents, Sicarius?" I asked, and dragged my nails across a tree.

"Hmm? No, I was thrown out the day I left the womb, not sure why. But life is a major orgy of you, and the whole world raping you every day. You gotta stand tall and forget the weak, only live for you and the strong. You know what I mean?" Sicarius replied, and took a puff from the cigar.

"The day you left the womb... would you not have been too weak to survive?" I laughed, and looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, the day I was born, and the day I was forgotten are the same. I was rescued however, by a man who raised me, and taught me how I should stay alive. Old man died 5 years ago, I've been alone and surviving ever since then. Not alone my whole life, but alone long enough to appreciate my strength." Sicarius kicked a small stone, and sat down on a ruined bench.

"I've become alone from a few months ago, My parents... they died." I replied, not intending to explain my true story.

"Even so, I'm going through the natural order. Outliving my parents." I finished.


End file.
